She Let Herself Go
by drummergrl
Summary: Janet though she was marry because she was in love and being loved but years after when her husband Philip leaves her, she lets her self go. She begans to enojoy life and the magic of being in love. A Jack and Janet story, based on George Strait's song, '
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Janet stretched he arms high; the feeling of her bones popping set a good relief for the day long back pain. She had been up since early in the morning, needing to fix her husband's breakfast. She opened the refrigerator's door and pulled out the fresh jar of pink lemonade. For the first time since lunch she took a seat. She has spent most of the day ironing Philip's pants before making lunch for the eight farm workers.

She stared out the window as she noticed his car pulling up in the drive way. She smiled happily as she saw him getting out. He was all business in his three piece suit. They never would have though he could still keep his career as an art collector when they decided to move to the ranch his uncle left Janet.

It was a 300 acres ranch with horses, beautiful beds or flowers Janet had planted, a field where they grew oranges that were distribute to different grocery stores throughout California, and conveniently located ten minutes near the beach.

Every evening Janet would rider her favorite horse, sunshine to the ocean. It was her only way of getting away and enjoying herself. It was like a meditating time for Janet to let her spirit free.

"Hi honey." She tried greeting him with a kiss but he turned his face.

"Hello Janet." He said coldly and short.

"Did you have a good day?" She wondered unable to tell by his attitude, she never knew how to treat him. He was one person this second and another in two.

"What kind of a stupid question is that?" he said removing his tie, "Does it look like I've had a nice day."

She shook her head, "I'm sorry."

"Just shut up and give me my dinner. I want to go to bed early tonight."

"It's in the oven. Dinner should be ready in ten minutes."

"What?" He turned around shouting. "I go off all day long work hard to give you all you need and want and you can't even have dinner in time." He asked angrily.

"I'm terrible sorry Philip." She started to explain the reason dinner was late. "I didn't want to start cooking because then you get upset if dinner is cold." She said regretting her last statement.

"What the hell are you thinking? That I want to eat a cold dinner." She shook her head as she picked up the tie and jacket he threw on the floor.

"I'm sorry I will start setting the table. You can go change honey and I will have things ready for when you come back." She said with a fear in her tone.

"That's more like it." He said pinching her chin.

With tears in her sad face, Janet made her way towards the kitchen. She always dreamed of marrying a perfect charming and caring man. What ever happened to those dreams, she wondered. Growing up her parents were always kind and loving with each other something that made marriage a perfect illusion of what life should be about but when she married Philip those pink fairytale dreams became dark nightmares.

He was never very romantic but he was a kind and sweet man. She was blinded by the feelings she had for him. The first three years of their marriage were pleasant not perfect as she always imagined but she couldn't really complain. But after that he became bitter and cold hearted.

He hardly even kissed or touched her. Most of their conversations were based on things she was doing wrong, and if ever they made love it was always because he was in the mood for it; forcing her to give in to his needs.

Once their children became old enough to know what was going on around them, he tried to cover up things. They had long silent dinners where the only sound made were from the silverware hitting. The years seem to fly Janet grew older and her twin boys were soon off to college leaving her alone to deal with a destroyed marriage.

They had enough money to hire a maid or two but he preferred spending his money on liquor or women, they really needed a cook to feed the ranch workers but he believe Janet was strong enough to deal with the responsibility on her own. And whenever she complain he would ask 'why do you need help, you do nothing but stay at home all day. There are women out there who would love to be in your place. But they have to work and care for their family on their own and they don't complain.'

She quickly wiped of the tears running from her face, "Is my dinner ready or not?" He demanded.

"Yes. I'm coming."

The couple ate their dinner in pure silence. He would keep his eye on her staring her down like if she was just another animal in the farm. Janet who feared even the look of his eyes, kept her sight on her dinner. "I need to go get some groceries for tomorrow." She informed him.

"That is fine with me. Take your time." He said softly, "Enjoy the afternoon it's a beautiful afternoon out there. The gentle wind is perfect for you to take a ride along the ocean." He said wanting to get ride of her for a while so he can bring his lover just like he did when she would go visit her parents in Speedway or their children at UCLA.

Janet laughed inside, thinking of all the times she's come home knowing that other women had passed through her bed, while she was away. 'What a rat.' She said to herself.

"I think I will." She informed him. "I'll go take a ride before I go get the things I need from the store."

Janet headed over to the horse stables, she though of how lucky she was to have something for herself, to enjoy. The orange sun was resting perfect against the blue sky. "Evening Mrs. Dawson." Jack greeted her as she came around in her riding jeans and gray sweater. "Taking sunshine for a ride?"

She smiled as she nodded her head; her first true simile of the day crossed her attractive face. "I've had a long day. I need to get away."

He looked into her deep brown eyes, "Well if I can help in anyway," he cleared his throat, "I'm here for you ma'm. You know you have my loyalty and help at your service." She felt the intensity of his liquid blue eyes penetrate her soul.

"Thank you, Jack. I will always keep that in mind." She thanked the younger man.

He had been working for Philip for quiet a while now. Janet really trusted him and did see him as a friend. They would sometimes spend hours planting flowers and enjoying each other's company. Aside from their ten year age difference he was a very mature man. He would always advice her to divorce him and start a new life. "I've seen the pain in your eyes many times." He would say, "And no woman deserves such a life."

Jack started to attach himself to Janet in a romantic way but never spoke of his feelings. He knew someone like Janet would never fall for someone like himself. So he tried his best to befriend her and enjoy the time they shared together.

"Be careful." He said as he helped her up the horse. "Don't let night fall and you still be out wondering by yourself."

"I won't." she smiled before she took off.

The soft breeze caressed her hair as she rode slowly the waves crashing against her horse's feet.

The sun was just starting to set when she turned around and headed into town. She remembered Jack's advice a sweet feeling settling inside her as she thought that someone actually cared for her at all.

When she returned home the stars were bright and the sky was a navy blue. Janet returned the horse back to its stable. She softly rubbed the horses face and smiled reliving the early afternoon by the beach.

Janet headed back inside her three bedroom ranch, and noticed that all the lights where out and Philip's car was missing. She rushed inside the house calling his name softly just in case he was there. But there was no respond.

Janet made her way into the kitchen and turned on the light, "I wonder where he could be now." She asked upset when all of a sudden a white envelope addressed to her caught her eye.

**She poured her heart and soul into their three bedroom ranch **

**Spent her days raisin' babies, ironin' his pants **

**Came home one day from the grocery store **

**And found his note **

**And without him there to stop her **

**She let herself go**

She opened it and began to read his handwriting:

Janet,

I can't live like this anymore. You know there is nothing between us. If ever there was a fire burning in each other's hearts for one another the flame burned out years ago. I don't love you or ever did. The only reason I asked you to be my wife was to regain my uncle's wealth. Stupid man had to leave most of his riches to you, a total stranger.

Janet couldn't continue to read the rest of the letter. She crumbled it up and tossed it across the room, letting herself go she cried in anger as her weak body slid against the kitchen wall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Half a year had gone by since Philip's departure. At first Janet didn't know what to do. She had given her life and soul to this man. She held on to their marriage through thick and thin never did it cross Janet's mind to just leave the way he did. She has every reason in the world to leave him but she always remained faithful and by his side. The first week Janet stayed in bed locked behind her bedroom door. She didn't even bother to come out and make lunch for the employees. She felt like she had no reason to live and move on in life.

She felt like a small four-year old lost in Disneyland. She had no idea how to run a ranch or even worst what bills needed to be paid or who she even needed to pay them too? She would cry her self to sleep for an entire week. The phone would ring and she would pick up and let it fall on the receiver once again until she couldn't take the ringing noise anymore and unplugged it.

Until one rainy morning she heard a knock at the door. "Go away." She ordered.

"Mrs. Dawson. It's me Jack." He whispered against the door.

She looked around, "I don't mean to bother you and you don't have to open the door." He said softly. "I just…well…" He took in a deep breath. "I know you are going through a hard time but some of the fellows have not had a descent meal in days and I was wondering if you didn't mind me making breakfast. I know you have other things in mind and we don't want to bother you so if you don't have a problem with me making the meals for the men I …"

Janet slowly got out of bed and made her way towards the door, she stood behind it, "I'll be there." She said softly clearing her throat. "Give me some time to shower and I'll be there."

"Yes ma'm." He said with a smile on his face. "I'll go start everything for breakfast."

Janet took one last look in the mirror before she made her way to her kitchen. She inhaled a deep breath and promised her self she would get over this. 'If those men out there have enough love and courage to stay and keep working without notice of further pay or any news about their job, she was going to leave her problems behind and make it through.' She said as she brushed her long shoulder length hair. "I will make it." She said softy fighting her tears, "I have to prove to myself and Philip I can do this."

She walked out to the kitchen and painted a smile on her face. "Morning Jack." She greeted him with a warm smile as she congratulated him on the delicious smell coming from the kitchen.

"Go wash up and let the others we know breakfast will be ready in fifteen minutes and that we will have a meeting afterwards." She said taking the spatula from him.

He winked at her proudly. "You're the boss." Jack said making his way out the kitchen door but stopped his progress to turn around and look at Janet once more. "I'm very proud of you." He said as he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

After breakfast Janet apologized to her employees for her behavior and told them she was going to try to make sure they kept their job. "I never interfered with my husbands business a mistake I am now regretting but I promise I will do my best to keep this ranch going. And if you promise to help me and be patient with me we will be up in our feet in no time."

She was guaranteed their help mostly Jack's who approached her after the small meeting. "I know you will make it through this." Jack said without a doubt in his mind. "And like I've said before, Janet, if I can be of any help I am right here for you."

"Thank you Jack. I will need all the help I can get."

The two friends sat together for hours planning new ideas to improve the ranch and make it as successful as it once was when Philip's uncle used to run it.

With in months the place was beginning to see some profits. Janet managed to score a major contract with local and state wide grocery stores where they would deliver fruit to. During the year they would plant and grow different types of crops that were delivered throughout the state of California. Janet also hired two housekeepers. Courtney who was in charge of keeping the house clean and Nancy who made all the meals for the household. In addition to the two ladies Jack suggested she hire more men to help in the farm, mostly after Janet decided to start breading horses.

"Thank you for all your help." Janet said as she and Jack sat by the pool.

"That is my job." He said patting her hand.

She looked down as she saw him cover her hand with his, she smiled nervously as he feel of his touch seemed to awaken a different feeling inside her. "I know but you've gone above and beyond. And I really appreciate it. I don't know if I would have been able to manage this big place without your help." She thanked him. "You have giving me a new reason to go on."

Jack smiled tenderly as his baby blues twinkled just as bright as the starts up above them.

There was awkward moment between them as the silence seemed to echo forever. "Well." He said looking around as she removed his hand from hers. "I guess I will see you tomorrow?

She nodded her head and smiled at him, "Good night Jack. And again thank you for everything."

He returned the smile and waited for her to get up, "You coming?" He asked when he noticed she went back to her book.

"No, I am going to sit out here bit longer. I am hoping to finish this tonight."

"Okay. Don't fall asleep out here." He said laughing.

"I won't. Thanks for worrying."

'If she only knew.' Jack said to himself, "Night Mrs. Dawson."

She looked up at him with a warning look, "Janet. Don't call me Mrs. Dawson anymore I will soon be taking my maiden name back and I want nothing to remind me of Philip. Plus you are my friend and friends don't call each other by their last name."

"Okay Janet. Sweet dreams." He said as he inched closer to her and kissed her forehead before he took off like a little boy who had just stolen his first kiss.

Just as Jack suspected Janet fell asleep underneath the starts once again her book resting against her chest, "I knew it." He whispered as he slowly placed the book on the side table before carrying her body inside her bedroom.

Just after her ex-husband's goodbye, Janet would make it a habit of staying out and relaxing as she watch the stars up above, where he would end up in a deep restless sleep. The first night Jack took her inside her home, she though she had lost her head, wondering how she got back inside her room.

But now she knew she had her own guardian angel living with her. He wanted so bad to get her out of those jeans and shirt but decided it would be best if he just leave her alone. He would hate to wake her up and frighten her. Jack softly laid her body against the soft sheets, he slowly place a strand of hair behind her ear. Admiring her beauty he let his imagination go wild as a picture of him lying next to her crossed his mind.

Jack chuckled at his thoughts, "Night angel." He said as he presses his lips against hers softly trying to savor the taste of her lips.

"Hey babe," Vicky said as ran her hands across Philip's chest while he tried to put on his pants.

He smiled, "Where are we going today?" She asked rubbing his back. "You promised this trip to be more fun the some of your other business trips."

He turned around "I have to go met with an old friend and discuss our new deal for the old gallery I used to have here. After I come back I will take you out to the most luxurious restaurant in town." He said running his hand through her hair.

"Are you going to stop by your old house?" She asked curiously.

"I have to." He said smiling evilly. He wondered how Janet had been managing since his goodbye. "I just need her to sign the divorce papers and I am a free man." He said opening his arms wide. "Besides I'll love to see how she is doing with out me. I bet she is all tears, spending sleepless nights crying missing me." He laughed out loud as she joined in.

**He wondered how she'd take it  
When he said goodbye  
Thought she might do some cryin'  
Lose some sleep at night  
But he had no idea  
When he hit the road  
That without him in her life  
She'd let herself go**

"Mrs. Dawson shouldn't be to long." The young lady told Philip as she brought out some sweet tea for him to enjoy. "She just went to pick up some things we needed for lunch."

"Good." He said enjoying the refreshing drink.

The two adults made some small talk as they waited for Janet to arrive. At the sound of Janet's new Jeep Wrangler Philip started to make his way out the door, anxious to see his wife's face when he welcomed her home.

Janet parked her red vehicle along the side of the house as she and Jack laugh uncontainable. "That was probably one of the funniest jokes I've heard." She said catching her breath.

"I have a million of them." He informed her as he came around to open the door for Janet to get off. "Allow me." He said as he opened the door and she took his hand.

Philip's smile seemed to disappeared in slow motion as he watch Janet having a great time with a an unsurpassable smile across her pretty face. He watched as another man took his wife in his arms and carried her body to the floor. His hands securely settled around her slim waist.

"Thank you." Janet said as her feet touched ground. The feel of his touched made Janet's heart skip a beat and loose her sense of thought. Slowly she raised her sight to meet her eyes with his. He smiled softly as she swallowed hard. Their eyes seem to have gotten lost in one another's as their bodies inched closer against the others. Janet felt her lips part slightly but enough to give Jack the courage to lean in and touched his lips with hers. She felt a light tingle feeling run all through her body. It had been decades since she's felt the honest touch of a man. Slowly her tensed body alleviated as she found a rhythm to his soft lips. And without a worry of her mind she let herself go….enjoying the feeling of true love.

As they pulled away slowly Jack explore her face with a worry expression before Philip's laughter interrupted their moment. Janet's eyes widen and Jack brought both of his hands to his side. "Very cute." He said clapping his hands together. "I didn't think you would be the type to sleep with another man while you were still married." He said chuckling as he gave Jack a darting look.

Jack stepped up to him but Janet held him back, "Thanks Jack. I will handle it from here. Make sure everyone is doing well and let them know lunch will be ready in an hour."

"Yes, ma'm" He said as he couldn't help but run his fingers through her cheek.

"What do you want?" She asked firmly.

"Ouu, I love your new attitude, if it weren't for the big cost I've already invested in our divorce I would keep you by my side." He said trying to run his finger down her arm.

She pushed him off and repeated her question, "I don't have all day."

"I just need you to sign our divorce documents but maybe we can hold that off till after you and I have a little fun in our bedroom. You know reawaken some old memories." She could feel her temperature rising as she heard his sickening words.

"Don't talk to me like that." She demanded, "I am a new person Philip. Don't you ever think you can walk all over me like you did before. Where do I sign?" She asked with annoyance counting the minutes for him to leave her house.

Once Janet had sign all that was needed she asked him to leave. "Call me sometime." He said admiring her new attitude and look. She had change since his leaving. She was always a pretty girl he wouldn't deny that but something about her today made her stand out. He wonder if the touch of make up or the way she did her hair had anything to do, or even her new clothing. He looked her up and down once more, before he forcefully pulled her closer pressing his lips against hers. But Janet was quick and was not going to take his macho man attitude like she did for the past twenty years of her life. She pushed him away before she cross her hand across his face. "Don't you ever touch me again." She said looking him straight in the eye, "Leave. Leave me alone. Go." She repeated furious as he left with an ear to ear smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Janet and her best friend Terri Dallas sat outside under her front porch talking about their day. Terri was a teacher at the local elementary school in town her husband was the principal at the high school. She and Larry had moved in next door about five years ago after they transfer to California from Utah.

"So have you decided where you want Larry to take you for your anniversary this year?" Janet asked as she look through the cruise book Terri brought over.

"No, I know I want to go to the beach like always but I think I want something other then Mexico. Not that there isn't anything nice to visit but we've been going there since our honeymoon. I just think a change will be nice." Terri said observing Janet as she flipped through the pages.

"Hawaii looks nice." She said as she spotted a nice scenery of its beaches. "For our honeymoon I really wanted to go there but we ended up going to San Diego." Janet said disappointed.

"I thought about it. It's between Hawaii and Las Bahamas." She said.

The two friends scooted closer together to look over the different packages the travel agency had to offer. Occasionally when Janet didn't think Terri was looking she would glance up at Jack who was stacking up hay. His shirtless skin seems to stand out as the sun rays reflected on his chest. They would steal glances every now and then when he would turn to smile at the ladies.

It had been a little over a month since Philip's visit and neither of them ever spoke of their sweet yet passionate kiss. Janet had to admit she felt more and more attracted to him as the days went by. Often trying to push those thoughts from her mind she would try to avoid him. But it was useless he was always around and she always enjoy the time they would spend together.

"You know what Larry suggested." Terri asked.

"What?"

"That maybe you should go on one of these trips. And I agree." Terri smiled.

"What!" Janet laughed. "I don't have time for a trip besides I just went to visit my boys at UCLA."

"Come on Janet. How long as it been since you've actually gone on a real vacation. And going to a college to see your children doesn't count."

Janet thought for a while, it had been years since the family had actually gone on a trip. "See what I mean, you can't even remember."

"Yea but I would feel weird. These cruises are for marry couples and what in the world would I do by myself all alone in a big ship like that?"

"Not all of them." Terri pointed to the Singles Cruise title on the page. "There are singles cruises. Many people go on those. I think it's a wonderful idea, Janet."

She shook her head, "I am not getting on ship all alone."

"It's not that bad." Terri laughed at her friend's frighten face." She paused for a moment, "Janet, do you ever wonder what your life will be in 20 or even 10 years from now? Aren't you afraid to age all alone?"

"I won't be alone." Janet snapped back.

Terri gave her a usual Janet look, "If you are talking about Josh and Joseph remember they are all grown up now soon they will be out of school and on their own. Sooner then that they will be bringing someone home for you to meet and then they will go on their way making a family of their own."

Janet had never thought of that, "But they will come visit."

"Yes they will but still Janet you need to think about making a new life of your own. Find a new man, just because Philip was a jerk doesn't mean all men are. Take Larry for example we love each other and we have a blessed marriage. I couldn't ask for anyone better."

Janet went back to looking at the book; Terri's words seem to echo in her head, she was right, growing old and alone was something she had never planed. But Janet also wasn't ready to jump into a new relationship.

"Promise me you'll look it over." Terri said as both ladies walked over to Terri's Tahoe.

"I will." Janet smiled as she looked down at the book's front page.

"And don't worry about giving it back. We have several at home."

"Okay. Be sure to tell Larry I say hello and I appreciate him thinking of me."

"Sure will." Terri said as she hugged Janet before getting into her SUV.

"Bye honey." Janet said as she waved.

Janet flipped over the pages once again with a silly smile on her face. She would enjoy the cruise but she could never make herself go on her own. Janet made her way towards the horse stable. The weather was perfect for her and Sunshine to go for a ride.

"Hello beautiful." She heard Jack's voice.

She looked up at his handsome face but her eyes somehow seem to wonder back to his strong muscled chest. She managed to paint a smile and greet him back, "Sorry Jack." She said as her cheeks seem to take a different color of blush. "I was so caught up in this book I didn't noticed you." She tried to look him in the eye.

The sparkle of his eyes seemed to compete with the sweat on his shirtless skin. "Aww, that hurts." Jack said joking as he pressed his hand against his heart.

Janet laughed like she always did when he was around. He was defiantly good for her soul, she thought. "Let me guess it's time for Sunshine and you to enjoy the beach?"

"You are good." She winked as she grinned.

"I'll go get her." He said as they both walked into the full-size farm house. "So are you thinking of taking a vacation?" He asked looking at the book in her hands.

"I don't know. Terri and Larry think it would be good for me to take a cruise, but I don't know I just got back from visiting Josh and Joseph and I don't know if being away from home that often is good."

"I think it's a great idea." Jack said. "You work way too hard and need some time for yourself. A vacation will be great for you."

"What is up with everyone." Janet joked, "It's like everyone is trying to get rid of me."

"I would never do that." Jack said as his tone changed into a more serious one.

"I just don't know," Janet rushed out the words, "Going on a singles cruise isn't exactly what I had in plan for a vacation."

"A singles cruise?" Jack asked not liking the idea of her meeting someone else that could take her away.

"Yeah."

"Well why not? Are you afraid of being on ship?"

"No, well yes in a way but not really….I am just not sure I want to go on a singles cruise all alone."

Jack chuckled, "You're silly, what do you want someone to go with you and hold your hand through it all. It's a singles trip you are suppose to go alone."

Embarrassed Janet replied, "I know but I am just not so sure about it. I would just feel better if someone else went with me."

"Well," he cleared his throat. "I don't know how much a trip like that could cost but I've got some savings and I wouldn't mind going along if you didn't mind." Jack offered as she brushed the horse's hair.

A smile full of compassion covered Janet's face, as she though of his sweet gesture. "Thank Jack I appreciate you volunteering but I wouldn't want to make you feel pressure."

He nodded in disappointment, 'what made him think she would want to go anywhere with him.' He wondered.

Jack helped Janet hoped on the horse's back, "Enjoy your ride." He said with a solemnly face.

As Janet watch the sun set to her right, her thoughts wonder back to the trip Terri had suggested. And a small smile crossed her face when she recalled Jack's proposal to go with her. She ponder for a while, why shouldn't she accept his offer to come along. He is a good friend and she would feel comfortable if he went with her. Plus he was single which made it even better. They could just go as friends and enjoy the trip. He could too take pleasure in the trip besides Jack also deserves some time off.

When Janet returned home Jack has already showered and changed into some jeans and a button up shirt. "Did you have a nice ride?" He asked as he watched her walking into the ranch on foot with the horse by her side.

"Yes." She said patting her stallion. "The more I ride her the more I love it." She said bringing her back into her small area. "Jack." She turned to look at him without realizing how close he was to her. She took a step back, "I was wondering," She began to ask nervously, "Well if you really meant what you said a while ago….I mean you don't have to so its ok I will understand if you rather not but if and only if," She said emphasizing the word 'If', "you would like I would love to take that vacation to Honolulu with you." She blurted out looking everywhere but at him. "But only if you want too. I will take care of everything." She added. "It will be like your year bonus." She smiled as she looked up to meet her eyes with his.

Jack grabbed her petite body and spun her around. "Are you kidding? I'll love too." He added as his lips touched her nose. The sense of his aftershave seemed to send Janet into a fantasy world for all she could do was smile as he spun her around.

**Let herself go on a single's cruise  
To Vegas once, then to Honolulu**

It was their last night on the ship before they arrived on land. Jack and Janet were planning to attend the formal dance and dinner where the Captain would come and join the fun. So far they have had a blast. Never did Janet imagine a week at sea could be so thrilling. She leaned on the boat's rail as she waited for Jack to come out of his room. She had managed for them to get a room next to each other.

Janet giggled as memories of the past week ran through her mind. Jack ever so silly coming after her with wondering fingers and a non-stop laughter at the beach in Honolulu. They were both lying out in the sun; Janet reading a book and Jack going through a tourist magazine. She took off her sun dress and was left in a one pieces bathing suite, it had taken Jack about a minute or two to realized she was no longer wearing the dress, "Why bother looking for fun through this book when we can have our own fun right here," He laughed tossing the book aside as he attack Janet tickling her.

The two friends had gone fishing; site seeing, water skiing and shopping throughout the week. Janet can't remember ever having so much fun as she stood outside while the wind playing with her hair. "Hey good looking." She heard a strange voice from behind her, "What's cooking."

Surprised Janet turned her head to look at the silly old man standing next to her. His hair grey and dressed in the funniest clothes she's ever seen. His polyester bright yellow outfit with a matching scarf around his neck, "My name's Ralph Furley. And I was just wondering how a nice looking girl like yourself would like to spend the rest of this beautiful evening with a handsome guy like myself." He asked rubbing his hands as he scooted closer to her.

She looked down as she placed her fingers on her lips. "Nice to meet you Mr. Furley."

"I know." He laughed proudly.

"But I was just waiting on my date." She pointed to Jack's door as he slowly and not a moment to soon came out in a tux. He looked so charming in his navy blue outfit. The smile on his face seemed to take Janet's breath away.

She tried to compose her self as he approached her. "You ready?" He asked wrapping his hand around her shoulder.

"Yes…..yes." She repeated herself as she felt her body melt at his touch. "Mr. Furley would you like to join us?" She asked remembering the silly man next to her.

"I don't know…." He said disappointed. "I'll hate to ruin your evening."

"Oh not at all." Janet said elbowing Jack softly, "You are more then welcome to come along. Don't you know that when a man walks into a place with a woman by his side all the other girls are twice as interested in him?" She asked suppressing her smile. "Isn't that right Jack."

Completely lost Jack just agreed with Janet. He didn't like the idea of sharing her with anyone else tonight but he didn't own her "Very true. Mr. Furley."

Janet and the two gentlemen enter the elegant room together. They found a small table for four by the corner. As they sat waiting for their wine Janet spotted a lonely lady sitting at the bar all alone. "I think you should go talk to her RF." Jack suggested.

"I agree, she's very lovely and looks like she doesn't have a date either." Janet added.

Mr. Furley smiled as she approached his new target. He turned around to smile at the couple and signal an ok with his hands as he winked at them. "Hey good looking." He said as he took a sit next to her, "What's cooking."

Jack and Janet giggled as they watch Mr. Furley turn on his 'charm' as he called it. Jack placed his forehead against hers as they giggled. "I guess it just takes a little bit of confidence." Jack said as he watched the lady take him over to a table across the room.

The couple enjoyed their dinner and afterwards some wine. They sat watching different couples go on the dance floor and dance to the lovely and romantic melodies the three piece band played.

Janet was to shy to ask him to dance and Jack was glad the question hadn't come up. He had never been a dancer. "Hi there." They head a very sexy voice come from behind them. "I've kept a close eye on you all night and since I don't see a ring on that finger yet I was wondering if you would like to dance?" Janet looked up at the attractive lady standing in front of their table, "Of course if your date doesn't mind."

Janet shook her head, "Go ahead Jack. Go have fun." She said as she saw Jack shaking his head.

Against his will Jack followed the young lady to the dance floor. "I'm very sorry but I am not a good dancer as a matter of fact I don't even remember the last time I tried dancing." He said nervously as she silent his lips with hers. Jack pulled away as he saw Janet turn around to take a sip of her wine. He smiled reasonably at the lady in front of him as he apologized for the third time for stepping on her foot. "I'm very sorry. I think it would be best if I just to back to my table; for both of our safety." He joked as he looked down at her toe.

"Would you mind if we step outside?" He asked as he returned to the table.

Jane shook her head as she stood up. He reached for her hand and they made their way out the door. They stood outside the ship, as the full moon shinned bright against the blue clear night sky, while the mid breeze caressed their skin. "Sorry I'm not much of a dancer." He said embarrassed.

"You really don't know how to dance?" She asked smiling.

Jack shook his head as he observer Janet taking his hand and placing it on her waist "Well then it's about time you learned." She informed him as he placed her hand around his back and entwined her fingers with his. "It's very simple." She said as she looked into his clear blue eyes.

He felt a big rock stuck in his throat, as they bodies collided together to the soft melody coming from inside the ball-room. Janet showed him a simple two step slow dance. With the undeniable attraction of their bodies they moved to the music as though they had been dancing for years. Slowly Jack tighten his grip around he tiny waist as she rested her head on his strong chest. The two friends enjoy the rest of their night under the navy sky as the moon glowed above them. The sound of their beating hearts and the waves crashing against the ship was the only thing they heard as they swaged to the soft tunes.

"What do you mean you lost our hotel reservations?" Janet asked frustrated at the front desk of the Rio hotel in Las Vegas. "What do you expect us to do; everywhere we go will probably be booked up."

"I'm very sorry Mrs. Wood." The young man at the register apologized, "We do have a suite available."

"Yes but our reservations were for two different rooms." Jack interfered.

"I'm sorry I don't have anything on my computer under your name. Like I said I have a suit available if you'll don't mind sharing a room." The green-eye man offered.

Janet looked up at Jack, "I doubt we can get anything this late at night plus with the horse competition this weekend it will make it even harder. So if you don't care I don't mind us sharing the suite." She said upset that the hotel had no record of their reservation.

"That is okay with me." Jack answered.

They signed the check in papers as Janet gave the attendant her credit card. With nothing in mind but a good night sleep Jack and Janet made their way to their bedroom. "I am so glad we don't have to be at the track until after noon." Janet said as Jack slide the card to open the door.

"Me too. I am so …." Jack lost words as he turned back towards Janet. To both of their surprise the young man downstairs had forgotten to mention that only room available to share only had a one king size bed.

Janet let out a deep breath as her purse felt to her elbow. "Oh no." She said placing her hand on her forehead. "Please tell me this isn't happening."

"It's okay." Janet, he said slowly. "I can just take the couch." He suggested pointing to the narrow yet lengthy sofa next to her.

After Janet brushed her teeth and was ready for bed, she watched as Jack try to adjust his body to the beige leather couch. "I'm so sorry honey." She said trying not to laugh at his moments.

"Why should you be sorry, it's not your fault they lost the reservations." He said kicking off the sheets. "I'm sorry I'm kind of hot." He said.

"Jack if you want I'm shorter then you I may be able to sleep on that couch better then you."

"No sense. I can sleep here." He said smiling. "I'll be fine; now try to go to sleep we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." He said turning around. "Night sweetie."

"Good night Jack." Janet said softly as a guilty feeling set her mind.

At about 2:00 am Janet woke up to turn on the fan above them. "Gee Jack was right this place is hot." She said as she spotted Jack's shirtless body resting on the floor.

She awed bending down to look at him and then turn back to see the big spacey bed she was on. "Jack." She whispered. "Jack, wake up."

He woke up asking her if she as ok. "Yes, everything is okay but …" She paused, "I was thinking…there is no sense of you sleeping on the hard floor when that bed is big enough for the both of us." She said looking at him as she bit her lower lip.

An ear to ear smile crossed his handsome face, "You wouldn't mind?" He asked wanting to make sure she was positive.

"Why would I. It's not like we are going to do anything else but sleep together…well I mean….you know just sleep and nothing else in the same bed." She said as her cheeks turned a slightly pink color.

Without another question Jack slowly made his way to the right side of the bed. Nervously and with an unexplainable joy he climbed into the king size bed and with their back's towards each other Jack and Janet fell asleep.

The next morning the rays from the sun shinning through the window's blinds woke Jack up. He tried stretching but stopped in his track as he realized Janet's arm was stretched across his body. He looked down and inhaled the sweet aroma of her hair. He kissed her head and with as little movement as possible he removed Janet's hand and climbed out of bed and headed towards the shower as he watched Janet sleep ever so peacefully.

The following night Jack lay next to Janet watching the ten o' clock news as Janet read a book. Anyone who didn't know them better would have thought they were married as they painted the perfect picture that night. "Okay Jack I think I am ready…"

"Oh I thought you weren't ever going to be done." Jack joked as a devilish grin cross his good-looking face interrupting her, "I'm ready too." He laughed as he pulled the blanket over both of their bodies and began covering Janet's face with playful kisses.

Janet giggled non stop as Jack uncovered their bodies. "You're no fun." He joked laughing as his forehead leaned against hers. He pecked her nose softly and whispered good night and sweet dreams before Janet returned the warm wishes with a gentle kiss savoring the honey taste of his lips.

**Let herself go to New York City  
A week at the spa**

**Came back knocked out pretty**

No one ever knew Jack and Janet had to shared a bed or even the same room while in Las Vegas, when they came back home with a blue first place ribbon. Their friendship continued to progress as usual. They stayed up till late hours of the night planning for their following month. They had built a good business partnership. Jack was a very smart man; he knew how to market and sale their products and animals. After all they didn't just win first place in Las Vegas for nothing.

Janet's ranch was now known for having some of the best horses in the region. People from all around California and the surrounding states came to her ranch wanting to bread their horses with hers or buy some of their ponies.

Janet's birthday was just around the corner and her twins decided a week away alone would be the best gift for her. After saving enough money the boys bought her a week stay at one of the best spas and resorts in New York City; where Janet would be able to relax and enjoy herself. The package included three massages, a pedicure and manicure, facials and gemstone and crystal healing therapy. The spa was conveniently located inside a Manhattan hotel where Janet would be staying at.

"Now you want to use dark eyeliner to bring out your almond brown eyes." Donatien informed Janet as he applied the color under her eyes. "And a little bit of blush will bring some color to your tan skin giving it a perfect natural tone." The French stylist and make up artist said as Janet tried to make mental notes of all his tips.

"You getting all this?" He asked smiling at her unable to ignore the nervous look on her face.

"I hope so." She said unsure of her words. Janet was never big into make up or getting her hair done but she decided it was time for a complete 360º change. She made an appointment at a beauty salon two blocks away from the hotel to have her hair done and with that came make up fun.

"And to finish it up," he said a he picked up a light bronze lip gloss. "A light hint of a neutral lip gloss or lips stick." He said applying the color to her lips. "And Walla!" He said spinning Janet around so she could look herself in the mirror.

Jack watch as the passengers from the flight arriving from New York City greeted family and friends while others made their way out towards the exit. He searched for Janet as he began to see less and less people come out of the plane.

"There you are." Jack turned around as he heard her familiar voice.**  
**

His smile faded as he saw her shoulder length hair had disappeared and was reduced to a very short and sassy hair cut. Her eyes withheld all of his attention as they seem to glow like never before while the light rosy blush of her cheeks accompany the glossy color of her lips.

"Janet." He finally managed to speak, "What have you done to yourself?" Jack asked admiring her attractive new look.

"Do you think it's too much?" She wondered in disappointment. She always wanted to do something wild and crazy like this but never had the courage. Now that she finally took the chance she wasn't sure it was the right thing. She was satisfied with her new appearance but by the look in Jack's face he preferred the old Janet and even though she wouldn't admit it his opinion meant a lot more to her then anyone else's.

"I love it." He finally smiled. "I …" he paused to outline her face with this finger. "I just never thought it would be possible for you too look any prettier then when I first met you." Jack said as his eyes seem to have gotten lost in her beauty. "I love it…really I do." He repeated.

A wide smile crept its way onto Janet's face as she stared into his deep baby blue eyes. The intensity of their gaze seemed to have send sparks throughout their bodies. After a few minutes Janet looked around as life seemed to pass them by, "I'm ready." She said before Jack took her luggage and they headed home. As the electric doors opened and the sun shined through the glass doors Janet reached over and entwined her right hand with Jack's. Caught unaware Jack turned to smile at Janet; who believed she was now ready to open the doors to her heart once again. She was ready to let herself go and enjoy the wonderful feeling of being in love.

**  
When he said he didn't love her no more  
She let herself go  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Janet sat all alone in her big black leather chair. She had a little time before dinner to go into her office to look over the books and accounts. "Come in." She said keeping her attention on the accounting books in front of her when she heard a knock on the door.

"Ms. Wood." Josh, one of her newest employees said, "Here is your mail. Jack told me to deliver it to you."

She smiled her thanks, "Thank you Josh, I will be out there in a moment."

The young men excused himself and headed towards the kitchen.

Janet put her pencil down and began looking through the different envelopes that carried bills, direct mail, a horse magazine the usually Janet thought until a pink small envelope caught her eye. "What's this?" She asked herself.

As she began tearing the pink paper she heard another knock on the door, "Hello gorgeous." She looked up to greet Jack with a small smile as she winked at him.

He brought in a bouquet of wild flowers he had gotten used to cute for Janet. "For you." He said handing her the small yellow flowers.

She took the flowers and wrapped them around her arms as she took in their wonderful scent. "Thank Jack. You always know how to fill my life with special moments."

"That is what I am here for." Jack said as Janet noticed the pink card on her desk had caught his eyes.

"I got this in today." She said trying to pull out the card from the envelope. "I think it's an invitation."

"Where to?"

"I don't know. I don't even know who it's from." She said as she began to read the note while Jack picked the paper up looking for a return address.

"Maybe it's a secret admire." He joked as Janet laughed the idea off.

Janet finished reading the small note; she sat the invitation aside and asked Jack if he was ready for dinner. He gave her a strange look, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Then why did you just put the card away."

"It's nothing important. Probably someone wanting to play a joke on me. I don't know….lets go get something to eat I'm starve." She said standing up from her chair.

"Do you mind if I read it?" He asked.

"I don't see the point but no, I don't care if you want to read it go for it." She said crossing across the room.

"Come on Janet." He said guilty he had made a joke stating it was from an admire. "You are a beautiful woman why do you think someone is trying to play a joke on you."

"Secrete admire?" Janet asked throwing her hands up in the air.

"I think you should go." He said making his way towards the middle of the floor. He slowly took her hands in his. "You need to start thinking about making a new family, meeting someone new. Janet just because Philips was a complete jerk doesn't mean every other man is."

"I know but I like this point in my life. I love being able to be free."

"Just because you start a new relationship doesn't mean you will loose your freedom. You aren't marrying this guy on your first date."

Janet took the note in her hands once again and re-read it. 'Janet, I am asking you to honor me with your presence tomorrow evening before sunset; where I will await an opportunity to show you just how much I care for you and prove that I am willing to share my heart with you and in hope ask that you let me hold yours. Sincerely, Your Secrete Admirer.' She read as the note later gave directions and an exact time.

"This is ridiculous."

"Why? I really think you should go. At least give him a chance and later on decided whether you rather just stay single." He took in a deep breath as he places his hands on her upper arms, "Janet I would hate for you to grow old and alone. You are a wonderful person and any man in this world would be glad to have a wife or partner like you be their side."

Janet looked down at the floor before she looked up into his baby blue eyes, "What about you?" She asked feeling heartbroken. How can he talk to her like that; encouraging her to see other men when the only man she wanted was him?

He gave her a surprise look, "I would feel like the luckiest man on this planet if I ever had a woman like you in my life." He said rubbing his nose against hers. "I say you give him a chance."

"Is that really what you want me to do….look for someone to replace Philip?" She asked a bit upset.

"I want you to do what is best for you." Janet felt her stomach burning, she hated it when people preached to her about something and then ended up with that same quote.

She could feel his eyes piercing into hers; she felt a feeling of disappointment penetrate her body. "Okay Jack," She said, "I'll go and give this person a chance." Janet informed him with a sour taste in her mouth. She couldn't believe she had actually fallen for someone again just to have them play with her heart.

Jack and Janet made their way towards the dinner table. Janet hardly touched her food before she excuse herself and headed to bed. She patiently waited for night fall as she enjoyed a good book and then morning. The day went by rapidly as evening time became closer and closer.

**Let herself go on her first blind date**

Janet applied the last of her make up hoping she had remembered all of Donatien's tips. The invitation did not state what kind of clothing to wear so Janet went with a very causal outfit, styled perfect for the beach. A long white cotton skirt with a matching white halter top and a light jean jacket, long turquoise earring that matched her necklace and some very cute and comfortable sandals she had bought in Hawaii, perfect for walking on sand.

She made her way towards the kitchen to let Courtney know she wouldn't be attending dinner with everyone else. "Where is Jack?" she asked one of the guys who was washing his hands.

"He asked me to drive him into town. He said his mother's birthday is coming up soon and wanted to go see what he could get her."

Janet painted the best smile she could bring out. It was bad enough he encourage her to meet this total stranger but he didn't even consider she might need his opinion and encourage before she left.

"I will be back later. I'm going to take Sunshine with me." She informed them.

Janet watched the waves crushed upon the rocks as she made her way towards the spot the invitation had described. She wondered if this was the right choice. She had never been on a blind date before. Ever. All of a sudden a fear over took her body as she thought maybe it was a joke and that Philip was the man waiting for her.

Slowly the sun seemed too disappeared into the blue ocean. Janet arrived at the place to find a nice table set for two. Next to the table she saw a nice bottle of wine chilling as the breeze played with the candle flames. She slowly and very aware of her surroundings climbed off Sunshine. She pulled the horse with her as she wonder searching the place for the host.

"I was afraid you were going to change your mind." She heard a voice from behind. "Glad you decided to come."

"Jack." Janet spoke his name astonished to see him there. "What are you doing…?" She turned to the table, the wine, the candles and then back to him. "It was you?" She asked.

Jack nodded, "You caught me. I'm guilty." He said walking towards her. He too was wearing all white. His sexy yet so innocent smile made Janet's heart flutter.

He handed Janet her usual bouquet of wild flowers as he had done for the past three months without ever missing a day. She slowly reached over to take them in her hands. She could feel her eyes watering. The sun paint the perfect orange-yellow sky at the same time the ocean seemed to glitter as diamonds of sunrays dance on the ocean's surface.

Gradually he inched his body closer to hers as he cupped her face in his hand. Janet could almost see her reflection in his blue eyes as their eyes met. Without thinking twice they both locked lips with an earth shattering kiss. The intensity of their kiss seemed to have sent out sparks throughout their bodies. Jack tightened his grip around her petite body as she let his tongue tease hers while she savored the taste of being in love.

When they finally parted in need for air Jack escort his lovely date to the table where they enjoyed a delicious meal prepared by Jack himself. Followed by the scrumptious food was a perfect glass of white wine. Jack press play as a soft romantic song echoed across the lonely beach. "I know this is early and that I maybe rushing things but…" he said as he pulled out a small pink box. "I know you are the one Janet. I know you are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with." Janet felt her eyes overflow with tears as he got down on his knee.

She slowly ran her hand through his sandy blond hair, "Jack." She said kindly.

"I am not asking you to marry me tomorrow or even next year. I want use to take our time and enjoy the feeling of being love but like I said in my invitation. Janet Wood I want to give you my heart and hope that you will too allow me to hold yours and protect it from ever being hurt again." He opened the small box as two lovely white gold rings sparkled under the evening sky.

Jack slowly slipped the ring with the heart-shaped diamond on Janet's ring finger. Inside the ring's band Jack's name was scripted. "If you are willing to give our relationship a chance I ask that you place yours on my finger." He said still on his knees.

Janet outlined his face with her tender hand as she hinted him to stand up. "I do." She said with tears rolling down her coffee-colored eyes.

Janet placed the ring with her name on Jack's finger as a symbol of their love. "I love you." She reminded him as he spin her body in circles.

Knowing no one would come back to that lonely part of the beach Jack and Janet left everything behind as they both rode Sunshine back home. She sat in front as Jack's arms surrounded her waist from behind. The ride was silent only multiple 'I love you's' were heard. Every now and then Janet would turn back to face Jack. He would wink at her or smile before stealing a sweet kiss.

**  
Had the time of her life  
With some friends at the lake **

Jack sat on the passenger sit as Larry drove the four of them to the nearest lake. They had planned for this trip for over a month. Now that summer was here Terri and Larry were out of school for the summer, they planned to enjoy their time together. They were never blessed with a child but it never seemed to affect their marriage or love for each other. Larry loved Terri just as much as she loved him. Besides they had more children then anyone could ask for and were bless to be part of their life. Each year they were blessed with new ones as well.

The trip seemed longer then what it actually was. The difference in age between Jack and everyone else seemed to set a barrier between them. Larry and he talked about sports, a bit of basketball and that was about it. They would make random comments on the sky and its beautiful color.

When they arrived the lake was pretty crowded. Mostly teenagers. The couples searched the place for a nice peaceful yet romantic spot for them to enjoy their picnic and time together. The girls lay on the cherry red blanket as Jack and Larry began to play a bit of football. Every now and then Janet and Terri would look at their men. They would laugh at their silly moments and plays.

"I'm glad they are getting to know each other more." Janet said. She was feeling bad for Jack in the car. "I hope he and Larry can become good friends." She added.

"Me too." Terri paused before she put her book down. "Janet can I ask you a personal question?" She asked sitting up.

"Sure honey." Janet said as she too sat up putting her book aside.

"What is the age difference between you and Jack?" Terri asked softly.

She noticed the change in Janet's face as she asked the question, "Ten." Janet said looking around the beach.

"Do you think he is just interested in you because of you money?"

The hurt look on Janet's face was undeniable, "Why Terri Dallas, what kind of a question is that?"

"Uhh, I don't know," Terri said feeling bad for asking such question. "Larry and I were just talking and that just came into our minds." She made her way closer to her friend, "Look Janet we love you like part of the family and would hate for you to be hurt again. It's just….it's very uncommon for a guy that young to be with a woman of you age. Not that you are over the hill or anything…" Terri paused and took in a deep breath. "This is coming out all wrong."

"I know where you are coming from. That is why it took me a while to accept him into my life because I wondered the same question but I know for a fact Jack loves me and there is no doubt in my mind about it." Janet responded admiring his good looks. "And I love him just as much. Age is not a matter in our relationship."

"It is obvious you two are in love." Terri said trying to patch up for her previous words, "The way he would open your door when we would stop, the way he would always hold your hand when you'll were side by side. The way he looks at you too." Terri said realizing she was over exaggerating. "I don't know what we were thinking. Sorry honey. We were just worry."

Janet smiled as she patted her friends leg, "That's okay. I feel very special to know I have friends like you and Larry who care about me." The girls hugged as Larry and his new friends made their way to them.

Jack sat by Janet's side as Larry sat in front of Terri. Jack tried to wrap his arm around Janet's waist without Larry or Terri seeing, but his secretly move was uncovered. He blushed as he turned to smile at Janet who in turned peeked his cheek. Both couple happily enjoyed their lunch as their skin bathed in the sun's rays.

Before they left the couples had planned to take a small sailing boat and enjoy a nice ride. Larry and Terri sat on the left side of the small boat. Terri had her lead resting against her husband's legs. He would occasionally stoke her blond long hair as he feed her some grapes. "I love you." He whispered as she looked up to smiled.

On the other side of the boat, Janet sat in between Jack's legs as her back lay peacefully and relaxed against his strong chest. The navy blue halter top dress she wore camouflaged with his navy polo shirt. Jack had his arms securely wrapped around her waist as she entwined hers hands on top of his. The sun painted a beautiful red and blue picture that would occasionally turned a bit of purple. The water shined as if a million silver coins floated on its surface. There was a permanent smile on Janet's pretty face as she took in the beautiful landscape. 'Life was good.' Jack thought as he kissed Janet's neck. "I love you." He whispered as they enjoyed the rest of the afternoon in paradise.

**  
Let herself go buy a brand new car  
Drove down to the beach  
He always said was too far  
Sand sure felt good between her toes**

"Which one do you like the best?" Janet asked Jack as they look through millions of cars.

"The red one or the white?" She requested with the excitement of a sixteen year old about to get her first vehicle.

Jack watched her with joy, as he thought of how adorable she was. "Which ever one you like the best. It's going to be for you to enjoy." He reminded her. "I am happy as long as you're happy."

If it weren't for the salesman in front of them Janet would have given him a long hard kiss that would show just how much she appreciated his love. "I know honey but we are both going to enjoy it not just me."

"Well I personally like the red one best." He finally spoke, "It reminds me of you, vibrant, full of spirit and yet at the same time every so sexy." He said with a wink.

Janet's face turned red as she looked over at the man and then at Jack. He quickly kissed her nose. "We'll take the red one." She said.

After Janet signed all the documents to her new red convertible car; Jack and Janet left the car lot with the beige top down. They drove for about an hour when it was time to turn on the exit that would take them back home but Janet just drove pass it without turning back. "That was our…" Jack said pointing back to the exit.

She smiled nodding her big black sunglasses covered up the wink she gave him. "I know honey but there is somewhere I would really like for us to go. I've always dreamed of driving down to the beach in a convertible with the sun shinning bright and the man I love by my side." She said a bit embarrassed at such a clichéd desire.

Jack laughed at her cuteness as he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. "I love the idea."

When they arrived they were totally unprepared and had nothing to sit on or distracted themselves with. So they decided to rent a white horse and take a ride. They enjoyed the ocean view as it seemed to last forever. Jack sat behind her as he allowed her to lead their way.

After their horse ride the couple enjoyed a nice lunch and drink at a near restaurant. They each had a hamburger; Jack had a beer and Janet a virgin piña colada. It was getting late and they had to go home but before they left Janet wanted to take a walk by the shore. "I love it here." She said as she took off her shoes.

"It's beautiful." He agreed.

"I don't even remember when was the last time I was here. I know the boys were probably in third of fourth grade. Philip always thought it was too far of a drive so he would always stay home." She said remembering the bitter memories.

Jack pulled her body closer to his as he smiled. "I promise I will try to leave only good and fun memories of us together Janet. I want you to forget all those bad times in your life because I plan to bring pure happiness into your life."

"You already do, honey." She said turning to face him as she tiptoed to kiss his sweet lips. "You already do." She repeated as he tightened his grip around her body. Bringing her closer and kissing her harder. Janet felt the sand between her toes tickle her as the waves hit shores and washed up against their feet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jack and Janet married after a 3 year relationship. For their honeymoon Janet wanted to return to the place that began it all. They arrived in Honolulu Sunday night and stayed at a private beach house for two weeks. Two weeks in paradise she thought every morning she would wake up in Jack's arms.

With time Janet sold her business and moved closer to the beach. She was tired of people critiquing her for starting a new life with a man many years younger then her. And although Jack would tell her he loved her everyday and that their again difference was just a number to him; he also couldn't take her being accused and misjudge every time she left her house. She loved her new life. She had a small flower shop she ran at a place near their home while her husband Jack operated their restaurant business. They owned three small restaurants; one bye the pier and the other two on the beach. Never having a doubt in mind Janet always reminded Jack of what a great businessman he turned out to be.

After a long day at work and a dinner meeting all Jack was looking forward to was a good night sleep. When he arrived home he was welcome by his lovely wife, "Hi honey." She said kissing his lips with a smile.

"Hey babe." He said hugging her closer. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. All eight hours you were away." She said laughing.

"Did you have a good day at work?" She wondered as she noticed the tired look on his handsome face.

"I sure did. But I am defiantly looking forward to tomorrow." He said as they made their way into their bedroom.

"What's tomorrow?" She asked as he took off his shoes and she massaged his back.

"My first day off since we lost Felix two months ago. I finally finished training David and I decided to take the day off and go play golf with Larry and the guys."

"Oh." Janet said with a disappointment tone.

After they had brushed their teeth and watched the ten o' clock news Jack and Janet laid in bed wrapped around each other's bodies, "I'm sorry honey." He said caressing her face. "I didn't know you had planned to take the day off tomorrow too." He said feeling guilty for not thinking of her first. "I would rather spend any day of the year with you then with anyone else." He said with a smirk on his face. "You are what makes me the happiest."

Janet smiled at his sweet words, "I know Jack." She said before she kissed his lips. "But that is okay. You go have fun with Larry playing golf. We can have the afternoon to ourselves." She said trying not to sound selfish.

"Are you sure?" He asked looking straight into her eyes.

She nodded. "I'm sure." She said tapping his nose with her finger.

He laughed as he covered her body with his in a big warm hug. "I love you." He said kissing her neck.

"Love you too. Sweet dreams honey." She said as she pushed him off gently to cuddle against his strong chest.

**I woke up this mornin', peeked out my door  
It was rainin' cold and gray  
It's my one day off, I was gonna play golf  
There goes the plans that I made  
But you won't hear me complain **

Jack slowly got out of bed trying to keep as quiet as possible so that he wouldn't wake up his angel next to him. He blew her a kiss as he walked towards the window. He slowly peeked out with a smile that turned upside down. His one day off and it was raining cold and gray outside with no hope for sunlight. The ocean behind their beach house was hard to tell apart from the gray over clouded sky.

But as soon as he turned around his frowned disappeared and a big bright smiled painted its self on his handsome face. He placed his hands on his boxer's waistband as he crept into bed and softly pulled off Janet's nightgown strap; uncovering her shoulder as his lips left a gentle track on her suntanned skin. He watch her peacefully sleeping as he caressed her pretty pace; finally noticing those age lines Janet always complained about and Jack was always too in love to noticed. He smiled at her as the roar of the sky outside woke her up, and a flash of lightning touching grown somewhere near by.

"Morning honey." Jack greeted her with a kiss.

She looked around and noticed he had planned to leave about this time, "What happened why aren't you on your way to the field?" She asked sitting up.

"I guess someone with higher authority decided I should spend this day with the one I love." He said as he uncover the window to show her how wet it was outside.

She smiled content that they would spend the day together. "It's a perfect day for loving you." He winked as he pulled her closer.

**Oh, what a perfect day for lovin' you  
When you're in my arms I've got sunshine  
And the sky's always blue  
Couldn't ask for better weather  
To do what I do  
Oh, what a perfect day for loving you**

At the same time as the dark outside sky release the sound of thunder Janet giggled while Jack began nibbling her neck. The sound of her laughter soon turned into pleasurable moans as Jack began to cover her body with long slow kisses. They teased each other with flirtatious looks and passionate kisses the warmth of their bodies could not tell the difference between the cold weather outside or a sunny bright day.

Jack soon dismissed her outfit as the silky pink night gown slider off the bed. And as their tongues played in union Janet removed Jack's boxers. The white sheets soon covered their bodies as Jack's kisses made Janet's heart flutter and her stomach seemed to be overtaken by wild butterflies.

Leisurely Jack explored her body landing his lips on her abdomen as Janet ran her hands through his muscular body. Savoring the honey taste of their love Jack made love to Janet as if it were the first time. Desperately hungering for her he reminded Janet how much he cherished her. He couldn't ask for a better day for loving her.

**So let's grab a blanket, a hot cup of coffee  
And sit out on the front porch and swing  
That look in your eyes is what's on my mind  
We don't have to say anything  
Let's just listen to that old tin roof sing**

After spending half the day wrapped around each other Janet decided to go in the shower. "I won't be long." She said playfully kissing his cheek.

He winked as he returned the kiss. "I'll go make us breakfast." He said as he put on his robe.

Janet wore some black and white sweats. She brushed her wet hair and applied some glossy lip gross before she made her way into the kitchen. In taking the aroma that greeted her she walked behind Jack's busy body; she wrapped her arms from behind him, "It smells delicious." She whispered.

Jack turned around and gave her a small taste of breakfast before they actually sat down to enjoy it. Outside the sky seem to still be crying as the water echoed against their roof. The sound of thunder and the flash of lightning covered the sky.

Janet poured a cup of coffee for herself and Jack while he went upstairs to get a blanket from the guestroom. "Let's enjoy this perfect day." He said as he opened the door for her.

Jack placed the green and pink cup on the table next to their sandy color swing. Janet sat down first and Jack followed covering her body and his with the cozy warm red blanket. She laid her head against his shoulder as he pulled her closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

She looked up at him with a silent 'I love you' look. Her smiled seemed to make the clouds disappeared and the sun shine with all its might in Jack's world. Jack returned the smile letting his perfect white teeth show as he reached over to kiss her jet-black hair.

They sat outside enjoying the sound of the old tin roof sing as the sun finally seemed to be peeking out painting a beautiful sun set. Taking in a deep breath Janet thought of what a amazing life she was finally living and thanked Jack for showing her how wonderful life could really be if you let yourself go and take in the best of it.

**  
Oh, what a perfect day for loving you**


End file.
